


Nightmare

by laoshan07



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 第一季 威尔的噩梦。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 第一季 威尔的噩梦。

他不知道自己是什么时候又是如何来到这里的。一切就像他的脑海中突然翻开的一页书，随机的页码展示着不连贯的情节。周围是那样安静，不，威尔屏住呼吸，心跳的间隔间捕捉到楼上传来的轻微响动——肢体的碰撞和模糊的气音。他的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗的环境，从透过丝绒窗帘含糊的街灯光影里描摹出整个房间的轮廓。这一切是那样熟悉，包括进入他鼻腔淡淡油墨和高级香水的味道。这是莱克特医生的诊室。他是怎么进来的？谁在这儿？  
他忽然意识到自己就是一个唐突的闯入者。但他潜意识里自己在这是个合理成员，为什么呢？莱克特医生何时给了他非请即入的特殊许可？他们有亲近到不作告知地深夜拜访吗？无论如何，他不能做到对这些陌生声响坐视不理。因此他摸索着拿起书桌上的一只蘸水钢笔作为武器，屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地踩着楼梯上的地毯向二楼走去。  
他不记得汉尼拔的诊室在二楼有房间，他的记忆不知为何变得朦朦胧胧，像是零散的书页。但他确信自己眼前有扇半掩的房门泄露出一线昏黄的灯光，他缓步向房门靠去，调整自己靠近的角度防止房间里的人透过门缝看见他。声音变得清晰了，他能够明确那是男人无法自抑的喘息，还有那种暧昧而湿热的肉体碰撞。他呼吸一滞，任何一个有过肉体经验的人都能够轻易地判断背后的含义。他只是难以想象会在汉尼拔的诊室里听到这样的声音，又或者，他打搅了汉尼拔和某人一度春宵——  
来不及了，光线的传播比大脑的指令更快，房间里的画面已经撞进了他的瞳孔。全然赤裸的身体，线条紧实的后背，他无法不在第一时间注意到这个，虽然那个背影完全背着床头昏黄的台灯，浸没在一片模糊的昏暗里，但无可置疑，那具肌肉匀称的身体正在有节奏地上下起伏，呻吟随着起伏从他的喉间溢出。看起来他像是这场激烈性事的主宰，但威尔能够察觉到他才是无法自制的那个，被他跨骑在身下的男人控制着他的每一下起伏和律动，掌握着他肉体所有无可避免的触动和感受。身上的男人只是大洋巨浪中脆弱的船只，被浪潮席卷着颠簸震颤，摇摇欲坠，而身下的男人又像一只稳定的船锚般沉沉地拉住他，防止他随波逐流或支离破碎。以偷窥者的视角目睹这样一场性事太怪异了。他能看见身下那个男人朝向他的双腿，修长、有力，线条流畅的肌肉一次又一次绷紧顶撞身上那具潮热的肉体。  
他不该看到这个，无论如何。他下意识后退了一步，但还是难以避免地看见身下那个强壮的男人有力地卷起腰腹，猛地抓住身上的男人将他仰面摁倒，而他们甚至还保持着插入的姿势。被摁倒的男人发出了一声重重的的呻吟，几近窒息。威尔现在能看见那个强壮的男人的脸了，那是汉尼拔。他从未见过汉尼拔赤裸到这种程度，在整洁笔挺的西装三件套之下，轮廓结实的肌肉充满了原始的力量感。汉尼拔毫不留情又极为克制地撞入身下男人的身体，迫使对方不得不为他退让出更大的空间便于他进入。那一定不好受。男人只能曲起手指紧紧抓住床单，无助地仰头呻吟，露出整片脆弱的颈部，那上面留着像是啃咬后留下的红印。然后威尔看见了那个男人的脸——他的脑海中炸开一片钝痛，一切开始变得恍恍惚惚，他难以分辨那是现实还是梦境——不，不，这绝不是现实，他一定是又做梦了——他看见了自己的脸，潮红而动情，双眼紧闭，嘴唇颤抖着微微开合，痛苦的愉悦在他脸上形成了一种从未见过的神色，但无疑他深陷其中，甘之如饴。  
他应该醒过来，他必须醒过来。他甚至无暇思考这为什么是一个梦——和汉尼拔，在诊室的二楼，在铺着深色床单的大床上——他只想尽快，尽可能地逃离这里。但空气粘稠而滞重，他大口喘息，汗如雨下，却无法移动一分一毫，一切都无处可避地落入他的视线。他看见汉尼拔抬起头来，深色的眼睛凝视着他，那样专注，仿佛凝视给予了他所有欢愉，胯下的操弄只是余兴活动。威尔能够从他的目光中读到餍足，就像他面对刁钻的饕客对他烹饪技巧表示赞美时难以掩饰的那样。然后汉尼拔的动作停顿了，身下的男人为此发出一声迷蒙的喘息。随即汉尼拔微微抽身，将阴茎全部抽出，然后伏低身体，紧紧扣住床上男人的手指——威尔能够看见汉尼拔仍然凝视着他，薄薄的嘴唇甚至挂起一抹笑意——然后抵住入口，狠狠挺入，两人同时不可抑制地发出呻吟。床上的男人深深地仰起脖颈，双眼大睁，像是在无声地尖叫。威尔不可避免地看见了那双属于他自己的眼睛，湿润而迷离，带着一种幼鹿般无辜的顺从。那双眼睛也注视着他，他注视着自己，他的医生也注视着自己，一切都那么理所当然，仿佛水到渠成，一切又那么怪异陌生，像是扭曲畸变的恶毒肿瘤。交错的混乱感令他头晕目眩，几欲呕吐，这究竟是什么？只有令人作呕的疼痛回答他的疑问，然后他脑海中的书页被猛地合上，一切画面都像被按下暂停键然后瞬间关闭。  
他沉没于黑暗的虚无。


End file.
